1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a printed circuit board, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the printed circuit board of FIG. 1 is inserted into a socket of a main board without a pin connector being mounted on a tap unit 10. However, in a printed circuit board which requires high reliability of the main board, a tap and a pin connector of the printed circuit board are connected to each other by soldering.
The tap and a pin connector may be connected using wired solder or cored solder 20, as shown in FIG. 2, that is mechanically inserted into a junction area where the tap and the pin connector of the printed circuit board are in contact with each other.
FIG. 3A is a side view of a wired solder pin connector where wired solder is inserted inside of a junction area of the pin connector of FIG. 2. FIG. 3B is a plan view of the wired solder pin connector of FIG. 3A.
In order to insert the wired solder into the junction area of the pin connector, high-priced metal patterns must be developed. Moreover, a method of manufacturing the pin connector becomes very complicated, causing an increase in the price of the pin connector. Thus, it is difficult to mass-produce the wired solder pin connector.